The Akatsuki Fun Days!
by itachianimefan
Summary: The akatsuki gang goes to kindergarden now! And are they in for a blast. This really funny story will have you wanting to know what happens next! Please leave a review so I can include stuff in the story you would like as well!
1. Chapter 1

Akatski days

please note that I did not create the story Naruto. All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

Chapter one: The longest bus ride

All the baby Akatski's sat on the school bus as their first day of 'school' had come. Everyone was nervous, but no one showed it. It was a rule for the Akatski's to show no fear or some kind of weak emotion like being nervous or to actually 'love' someone.

Of course, you're allowed to pretend.

"Hiya!" Orochimaru said as he spun around and started talking to Deidara and Tobi. All the members of the Akatski wore black robes with red clouds on them.

"HI!" Tobi said as he raised his finger to his mouth thinking. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"What do you want Oro?" Deidara asked, playing with a small pile of play dough in his hand. As well, most students new each other from before, all except one; Itachi. He sat in the front, alone, staring blankly out the window. He didn't try to talk to anyone, only answering by a one word answer like 'yes' or 'no'.

"Hey, that guy over there looks kinda lonely," Orochimaru said thoughtfully "Maybe we should go over and talk to him."

"Bad idea." Deidara said as he glanced over at the Uchiha boy. "He has some kind of weird eye thing and it makes me dizzy. And besides he's an Uchiha, they think they're sooo cool!" He started to focus back on his clay which was shaped as the little Uchiha kid. "Hmph!" Deidara said as he smashed the play dough to make something else.

"But...." Orochimaru said, his eyes were twinkling in the daylight. "His body is so beautiful!"

"...." Tobi said. "Are you gay?"

"..." Orochimaru looked back at Tobi and blushed.

"HEE! HEE!" Tobi started to laugh as he stood up to walk down the bus aisle. "HEY EVERYONE OROCHIMARU HAS FEELINGS FOR THE UCHIHA KID!" as he said this Itachi gave the evil eye towards Orochimaru and then at Tobi. He casually stood up and walked towards the orange faced person.

"Sorry." he said in his cheerful voice. "I didn't hear what you said about me." Itachi said calmly.

"He's so dead." Deidara said dully as he made a sculpture of Tobi and ripped off his head. "Just like my art shows."

"Can I eat his dead body?" the Light Zetsu asked the Dark Zetsu. "Fool." the Dark Zetsu said. "If you start eating his dead body than I have to too, we only have one mouth." "Oh ya..." The Light Zetsu said. "So we can eat him?"

"I don't wanna be eaten!" Tobi cried. "I'm just the lollipop kid everyone makes fun of!!" he cried.

"Itachi...drop it." Pain said as was looking in his lunch box. "You attract too much attention."

"He's so beautiful..." Orochimaru whispered and yelled out in pain as Konan bashed him on the head and he was now knocked out cold. "That takes care of him. Where's Kisame?" she asked.

"Oh..." Sasori said as he fixed his strings. "He's swimming to school."

"No duh, he's a fish." Deidara said. "What do you think of my artwork Sasori?"

"It looks like dog crap. What is it anyway?"

"TEARS! At least mine doesn't look like fishing lines!"

That's when Sasori stood up. "What did you say?" he asked walking closer to Deidara.

"Uhhh-" Deidara began, but was interrupted as the bus stopped for the last pick up.

"Kakazu, I fri** hate you!" Hidan yelled as Kakazu got on the bus.

"Ya, I know" Kakazu replied sitting down on the nearest seat and Hidan sat beside him. "I hate you too, especially your religion."

"Hey! My God is really nice!" Hidan yelled in protest.

"Right, well why does he make you stick pointy things through your body?" Kakazu asked. "Never mind, don't answer, I don't really care about your God or anything else about you, all I care about is my money and that it keeps growing and-"

"So you can buy me the best present in the world?" Hidan asked. "Please Kakazu, please? There's this new sword that's really pointy that doesn't hurt when I stab myself! Can you buy it? Pretty please? With sugar on top?" Kakazu rolled his eyes and started to count the money in his wallet.

The bus ride was long and painful as the Akatski members couldn't keep silent for a very long time. There was always something to talk about in the world of little criminals.

"So after school everyone is invited to my birthday party!" Tobi said loud and proud. "Yay! Everyone come!" he said.

"I can't come." Itachi said.

"Oh...you're busy?" Tobi asked, playing with his fingers now. He really wanted Itachi to come.

"No," Itachi said plainly. "I just don't like you."

"..." (Tobi on the verge of tears)

"Oh Tobi, I can't come either." Hidan said itching his back. "You know my religion says no partying for stupid reasons."

"..." (Tobi in shock)

"I can't come either." Kakazu said. "I have to make money and you're party won't do me any good."

"..." (Tobi crying silently)

"Tobi, um...if I come, can I eat you?" Light Zetsu said.

"..." (Tobi on the verge of suicide)

"Then I can't come either." Light Zetsu replied.

"Tobi, I can come, it will be a blast. Let's make bombs and bombs and more bombs!" Deidara said happily.

"My mom won't allow bombs in our house." Tobi managed to say.

"Well...then I can't come."

"DON"T TORTURE ME ANY MORE!! I WON"T HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY! I"LL JUST GO HOME AND CRY AND CRY AND CRY! TEARS! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!!! (Tobi is now crying his eyeballs out)

"Uh...Tobi." Konan said.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN"T COME AS WELL?!!"Tobi yelled as tears flowed down his mask.

"Yes I can come, but did you know everyone was just teasing you?"

"Konan, such a spoil sport!"

"WHAT?!!!" Tobi bellowed, now angry.

"Surprise! Tobi!" everyone said.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Tobi asked not sure whether to be happy or sad that everyone was now coming.

"Because," Itachi said. "We wanted to see if you cried with only one eye."


	2. Chapter 2

Akatski days

please note that I did not create or own the story Naruto. All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

Chapter Two: We just realized, school sucks.

The bus slowed down to a halt. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and everyone, except Tobi did not say a 'thank you' the bus driver, as they got off the bus.

"Why did you say 'thanks' to the bus driver Tobi?" Pain asked, clearly unsatisfied. "We are the future Akatsuki and starting today, we are not allowed to show our true emotions, is that clear?" Tobi looked up at Pain as he played with his fingers.

"But...but that's my daddy." Tobi said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone else.

"Yep!" Tobi said with more confidence. "He used to be a milk truck deliverer, but he got tempted sometimes and either a, kill the cows, cause killing cows are fun, or b, drink all the milk."

"...Does your dad need help?" Itachi asked.

"No! He's super cool!" Tobi exclaimed jumping up in the air.

The school was far from being 'normal'. The building was painted black, but was fading from the sun's heat. The windows had dark curtains all over it so that no passer buyer could see inside.

"Hey guys!" Kisame yelled behind the huddled Akatsuki group. Everyone turned to see a blue-skin baby shark run towards them, dripping wet.

"How was the water Kisame?" Itachi asked

"GREAT!" Kisame shouted in joy. "I'm all pumped for school!"

"It's always wonderful to hear that children love school." A voice said behind them. All the baby Akatsuki's turned to see a yellow haired, really cool looking teacher smile back at them.

"Whoa..." Orochimaru said in awe. "His body is so beautiful...I WANT IT!"

"You want everyone's body." Konan said simply as she rolled her eyes in disgust at Orochimaru.

"Aren't you the fourth Hokage?" Itachi asked, a bit surprised to see him here.

"Nope, he's my twin brother, but of course, no one know's that he even has a twin brother. I was banished from my home, just because he was always better than me. My parents were ashamed of me and pretended that I wasn't there. So I left, because no one would even look at me, and look at me now, I'm the teacher of the Akatsuki clan." (All the Akatsuki's had tears in their eyes.)

"WAHHH!" Kisame cried. "Sensei has a sad story!"

"I WANNA KILL THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!" Tobi yelled.

"I WANNA EAT HIS BODY!" Light Zetsu said. "No way." Dark Zetsu replied.

"I wonder if the fourth's body is worth a lot..." Kakazu wondered.

"It doesn't matter now, guys." Sensei said.

"What's your name?" Deidara asked.

"Just call me, Sensei." Sensei said.

"...But that's a boring name." Itachi complained.

"Ya," Sasori added. "You should be called...The Master Puppet."

"No." Kakazu said. "The Master Bounty."

"No! Hey guys he should be called The Great Shark of the Seven Seas!" Kisame announced.

"..." (Everyone) "Um, I think Sensei is good." Sensei said timidly.

"No wonder his parents banished him, he's lame." Itachi whispered to himself.

"Okay guys let's begin the first day of Kindergarden. Everyone get into a circle." Sensei ordered as the little Akasuki's joined in a circle around each other. "How about introductions? I'll start first. As you know the Fourth Hokage is my twin brother. I don't like very much things, but I do like killing stuff and...ramen! I also like bluejays. Okay, let's start with you." Sensei said as he pointed to Tobi.

"Okay! My name is Tobi! I'm a good boy. I like lollipops because my face looks like one. I also have a birthday party today and everyone's invited! I'm also a little clumsy, but that's okay! My daddy is the bus driver as well! Oh and just so you know...I only cry with one eye ^-^" Tobi announced.

"That's really...interesting." Sensei said, scratching his head. "Okay how about you?" and pointed to Itachi.

"What!?" Itachi snapped back. He clearly did not like this exercise.

"Um...introductions?" Sensei asked timidly.

"I don't want to." Itachi said dully, now playing with the grass.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport!" Sensei encouraged.

"Fine!" Itachi stood up and walked around in the grass. He glared icily at Sensei. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, of the famous Uchiha clan. I like to..." Itachi turned and did Fire style Fireball Jutsu to a patch of lush green grass. "Burn things and..." Itachi turned and looked at Sensei. "Magenkyo Sharingan!." He had caught Sensei's eye and trapped him into his world of terror. "I like torturing people.3"

"WOW!" Orochimaru said in awe. "He's so cool! Now I really want his body!"

"You just need help." Pain said at Oro before Konan could attack him.

"This is a waste of time and money." Kakazu sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sensei yelled waving his arms blindly in the air.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame said. "I wonder how long he can last before he's out cold.!"

"Yay Itachi, keep going!" Tobi said dancing where the flowers patch were.

"His mind is too weak." Itachi announced a few minutes later as Sensei fell unconsciously to the ground. He then turned to his fellow students. Deidara turned away in anger. "I hate Uchiha's powers." he grumbled to himself, playing with his play dough again. "If we want to be the most, feared and powerful Akatsuki members ever," Itachi spoke and everyone was dead silent. "We must teach ourselves because this guy," His eyes flashed towards Sensei, "Is clearly below all our levels."

"Itachi, you should be our leader." Orochimaru and Tobi cheered.

"No, I'm so much cooler." Pain said

"How about we have lunch first and then vote." Zetsu proposed.

"Okay," most people agreed. "Um...should we stop those two?" Konan said and pointed to Kakazu and Hidan who were down the road, fighting each other.

"Hmmm..." Tobi said thoughtfully.

"No, they'll come when one dies, or when they're hungry." Sasori replied. "But since that will waste time," He got his puppet and it flew down the road. His puppet grabbed Hidan and dragged him over.

"What the Hell is your problem?" He hollered at Sasori. "We were have a one on one fight and you ruined it. Oh..." He glanced and saw Sensei's body. "What happened to him?" Sasori rolled his eyes and muttered 'long story.'

"Okay now it's my turn!" Deidara yelled and a clay bird flew over and grabbed Kakazu.

"I hate you." Kakazu announced to Deidara. Deidara smiled. "I know, but I had to prove to Sasori, my art was better."

"Your art is what?" Sasori said behind Deidara.

"Nothing."Deidara said (anime sweatdrop)

"Time for lunch guys!" Kisame yelled excitedly. And all the Akatsuk's left to find a place to eat lunch. Sensei's body was left on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatski days

please note that I did not create or own the story Naruto. All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

Chapter 3: Our First Mission.

All the baby Akatuski's were eating their lunch.

"What do you have for lunch?" Tobi asked Itachi. Itachi proudly opened his lunch.

"It's a family specialty," he began. "It's made of the finest spices and it tastes really good with fries or a potato-like substance."

"Whoa, that's smells so good Itachi!" Kisame exclaimed and peered in Itachi's lunch. "What is it?"

"Its-" Itachi began.

"Can I try some?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes Tobi wants some too!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. They were going to regret this. "Fine." He said and allowed everyone to take a piece of the unknown substance. Everyone excitedly munched on the pre-packed lunch and surely yes, it did taste good. But now only one question remained–what was it?

"I'll tell you guys now, since you already ate all of it. It's called _Potage d'aileron de requin_ which literally means, Shark fin soup."

"........................" Kisame. Kisame looked at Itachi in an expression that was clearly death-like. "YOU ATE MY OWN KIND YOU JERK!"

"No wait, I tried to tell you, but-but you we-were so into-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU SUN OF A GUN!" Kisame yelled. "Water Style! Exploding Water Shockwave!"

"Uh oh" All the akatsuki's said in unison.

"Let the show begin!" Tobi said happily.

"Fool, they're about to fight." Kakazu said dully.

"So? Your point is?" Tobi asked. Kakazu glared at Tobi, but finally responded, "That means I have to sew the remaining limbs back together."

"Oh..." Tobi said looking away. This guy is weird.

"Fire Style! Dragon Fire Technique!" Itachi yelled blowing fire out to counter the water.

"ITACHI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Kisame sobbed. He then looked up, with eyes of determination. "But apparently not, now it's time! For me to finally beat you!"

"Um...Kisame, that's kind of difficult, Itachi has even beat me, hmmm" Deidara assured. "He can't help it if he's a bully, hmmm."

"Why are you so mad?" Itachi asked. "You always know I eat Shark or fish stuff once and a while."

"I know, but this time it's different. Because today your lunch wasn't made from some shark, it was my twin brother Shidame!"

"Uh...Kisame you know you would have had to eat part of your brother to know how he tasted." Zetsu implied.

"Yes, I did try some of him and he tasted so good I don't want anyone else to eat him but me."

"....................................." Everyone else.

"So let me get this straight because my brain is starting to hurt. You're upset of Itachi because he ate your brother and only you want to eat your brother." Konan asked.

"Yes." Kisame said, "Only, I'm allowed to."

"Okay, guys I'm going home." Konan said. "This is retarded."

"Not so fast," A voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see a hideous monster with wings.

"Whoa, it's so big guys, let's kill it!" Hidan yelled.

"No, I wanna kill it!" Sasori complained.

"Guys, I'm the boss, I'll kill it." Pain said.

"I'm more powerful, I'm going to kill it."Itachi announced.

"I don't care who kills it, as long as I eat it!" Zetsu said.

"Oooooo, I wanna take a picture of it!" Tobi exclaimed and pulled out his camera.

The monster flew down and grabbed Konan. "Haha, you'll have to find me and then kill me you little minions! But you are all to weak!"

"Ahhh..." Konan said, in a bored voice. "I'm being kidnapped guys...uh....help?"she said. In a few more wing flaps, Konan and the winged monster was out of sight.

"We must save her!!!!" Tobi yelled getting his knight cosplay.

"Hey! I wanted to be the knight in shining armour." Deidara said.

"You can both be knights. But I'm the pirate!" Sasori 'called it'.

"Where did Orochimaru go?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, I think he extended his tongue around the monsters' leg." Pain explained.

"He is so cool, he reminds me of a hero...." Hidan began to daydream.

"You're gay." Pain concluded.

"This is our first mission as an Akatsuki group! Let's show the world what we are made of!" Itachi yelled and with that, everyone ran into the sunlight.

"Ow, my eyes hurt!" Kisame complained a short time later and everyone stopped.

"Yes, before we go forward, lets put on our...James Bond glasses!" Deidara said.

"But I hate those glasses, they make my face look fat!" Hidan said.

"Just put them on and let's go!" Pain said.

"I look so cool!" Itachi said. "My name's Itachi...Uchiha Itachi!"

"......" everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatski days

please note that I did not create or own the story Naruto. All the characters in this story already know each other as they do in the present Naruto.

Chapter 4: Despite the Circumstances....

"Itachi...." Hidan complained. "We've been running for hours, can't we stop yet. I'm so tired and besides, I need to practice my spiritual needs."

"Your spiritual what?" Deidara asked.

"My spiritual needs you girl, what do you think?!" Hidan yelled to Deidara who was behind him.

"I'M NOT A FLIPPING GIRL, YOU....YOU....THERE'S NOT EVEN A WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU!" Deidara yelled.

"Calm down." Sasori said dully to Deidara.

"You wanna take it on, red boy?" Deidara snapped back.

"Tobi likes lollipops." Tobi said proudly.

"....WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Deidara hollered at him.

"By any chance, do you have high blood pressure?" Tobi asked thoughtfully. PUNCH!

'_Why me?' _Itachi thought. '_Out of all the talented shinobi, why am I stuck with all the knuckleheads?'_ "Fine." Itachi began seeing that this could quickly turn into a fight. "We'll stop for a while, but if Konan dies, it's your fault not mine."

"Awww...Itachi, do you like Konan?" Tobi asked even though he had been recently punched by Deidara.

"Heck no, I can't tell if she is a girl or a boy, but she is a member of the Akatsuki and in order for us to be successful, we need as many people as possible. I think of no one a friend, only as a partner to get the job done. Remember, we are the Akatsuki and as such, we must show no mercy, no feelings as well we have no memories of happiness, family, laughter or joy. In fact, theses words should have no meaning to anyone in this group. Further more-"

"Itachi...stop!" everyone begged as tears ran down from their cheeks. Itachi blinked and then turned away, obviously disappointed to their reaction.

"Itachi is so mean, he's like a heartless killer. I thought he liked me!"Kisame cried.

"Maybe this is why the Hidden Leaf village hates him so much!" Deidara sobbed.

"How could he kill his whole clan?" Tobi asked.

"Yea, well, I think he's cool." Hidan said. Itachi turned and smiled charmingly.

"Well, that's funny Hidan because out of all the Akatsuki, it's you that I dislike the most."

"Okay he's evil." Hidan said. He looked around. "Anyway, I must get to my sacrifice."

"How can you do it?" Kakazu asked. "There's no humans around in this area, I mean, we are in the Swamplands now, aren't we?"

"Ya," Hidan agreed, itching his head, thinking. "I think I'll just use a dragonfly or something."

"You're a fool." Kakazu remarked. "But maybe that's why I like you."

"KAKAZU!" Hidan beamed. "You...you care for me? Aww, that's so cute!"

"I-I don't care for you you fool, just go away!" Kakazu replied.

"Why are you turning red?" Hidan asked. "Do you have a secret crush on me?"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Kakazu yelled as black threads came out of his arm.

"That's all you got, hmm..." Deidara said, analysing Kakazu attacks.

"Shut up! Like I would show you all my tactics!" Kakazu yelled, as a black thread crept behind Deidara..

"Ha Ha," Deidara yelled and jumped away. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat-" he began as another black thread wrapped around his face. "Mph!" Deidara tried to say something, but to no progress.

"You were saying?" Kakazu smirked.

"Tobi wants to play too." Tobi said running around.

"Tobi you suck, just stay out of it okay?" Hidan snapped at the idiotic orange lollipop.

"But..but..." Tobi began.

"Guys you really are immature." Itachi sighed as he had been sitting on a rock, watching them for a while now. He looked up. His crimson eyes held everyone silent. "I'm hungry. Any fast food restaurant around here?"

"Ya, Tobi's hungry too!"

"I was thinking McDonald's, but it has to have a play place." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"...YOU"RE THE ONE WHO'S IMMATURE! WHO PLAYS IN PLAY PLACES?!" everyone yelled at Itachi.

"Fine, but you're only a kid once, even if you're an evil kid like me." Itachi said plainly and walked away, searching for a McDonald's apparently.

"Maybe we should follow him." Tobi said eagerly.

"Yes! Let's go!" Deidara exclaimed grabbing Sasori's arm. "C'mon, Sasori, mon ami!"

"Fools." Kakazu said. "We're in the middle of a swamp, where are we going to find a McDonald's?"

"Hello, can I please take you order." A voice said behind the Akatsuki's.

"NARUTO! You idiot!" A pink haired girl yelled at a blonde, annoying looking boy.

"What now Sakura?" Naruto whimpered.

"I'm supposed to ask them and you're supposed to make the stupid burgers." The girl named Sakura explained to Naruto.

"She has a loud voice." Sasori concluded. "I hate loud people because usually they have no sense of art."

"Are you sure she is a girl?" Kisame asked timidly.

"SAY WHAT, YOU BLUE SQUID!" Sakura yelled at them.

"...I think we should eat at another place." Hidan thought aloud.

"Yep, good idea for once." Kakazu said.

"Thank you–wait that means I'm stupid!" Hidan concluded.

"Let's just stop thinking about ourselves and let's go save Konan!" Kisame yelled and everyone looked at him. "I mean, if I was captured I would want to know people would come after me. And besides, we're a family, we need to stick together."

"Aw, Kisame, that brings tears to my eyes!" Tobi sobbed.

"Yes, Kisame is right, we must continue." Itachi agreed.

"Because, all for one and one for all." Tobi yelled.

"Uh...isn't that from the Three Musketeers?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't know you guys read books." Tobi sighed.

"Too bad, dummy." Kakazu said.

"A new adventure." Kisame said. "Will this make us famous?"

"Probably," Kakazu replied. "And rich too."

Please note, because I'm so busy this will be continued in a new title called To Save Konan, it should be coming out soon so look for it! Please leave a review as well! Many thanks!

-itachianimefan


End file.
